Evanescent Reverie
by TwilightMoon416
Summary: And so he gazed upon her intently, the fire of passion in his eyes. The threads of hate or love that crossed his countenance was something she could not decipher. Love: not easily able to be separated from hate. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1: Genin

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto.

I do own whatever characters are added to this fanfiction.

Note to the reader: This character is just something I've been whipping up since a few years ago, I am not sure how long the story will go on or if it'll be finished. It's just something for me to do when bored, really. But nevertheless, hope you enjoy it. Please review and maybe I'll keep going with this.

Evanescent Reverie

Chapter One: Genin

Sitting in that small room with his hateful eyes staring me down, I wanted to just get up and leave. He was the clan leader for this sect of the family, but that didn't stop him from hating me or the whispers that carried through the wind from the rest of our kin.

"I see you have become a Genin," he spoke, I could hear the slight hiss behind his words.

I nodded, silent.

"Even with your handicap," he mused. "You have come far, have you not...Kasumi?" It was as if my name was the poison he tried to spit from his lips...or maybe he had tried to forget.

Keeping my eye on the ground, I used my hand to smooth down the hair over my right eye, to make sure it covered that side of my face.

The door behind me slide open, I could hear the lithe footsteps of the leader's son – Michio. His scent had filled my nostrils, it was tinged with perspiration.

"My son," the middle-aged man praised, getting up from his all high and mighty chair and embracing his boy.

Michio accepted and returned the gesture, I looked up to find the boy staring at me. His blue, messy hair was in his eyes -- his yellow eyes which glared at me silently, just like his father. Michio broke from his father's hold and walked over to me. Keeping my eyes down, I saw his bare feet in front of me...even the dark blue ends of his pants, stopping below his knees.

"Cousin," he said, as if the word was both a joke and a curse. I met his eyes then, not knowing after his next words I'd be praying to show him how far he had gone by having the pleasure of slamming his head on a solid object repeatedly. "How's your father? Has he turned up yet?"

He was trying to bait me, to get me angry for his own satisfaction. I looked up at the boy, his tan, high-collared shirt blocked the view of his mouth from this angle as he towered over me. No doubt he felt superior.

"You may go," Michio's father, Yukio, dismissed my presence.

Quietly getting up, I bowed in homage that I could never feel – a lying gesture.

Walking through the tiny community always helped sooth me, the scents of flowers and incense calming even the most angry of souls though I was far from angry. Wisps of mist covered the ground like soft clouds, helping set the tone of blue and lavender hues of the buildings.

Our community resides in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a long time ago our clan had once been from the Land of Snow. Since then, sects have traveled to different villages – spreading out all over the place. No one visited this community here in this village, we were quite a strange bunch and kept to ourselves most of the time.

Here, unlike the rest of the village, we have an icy and mystical look to our homes. Pale colors seemed to exist here mostly, dark ones faded at the entrance due to the mist. Nothing could be disturbed here, it was peaceful – safe as a sweet dream. It's even more beautiful when a soft rain comes, my favorite kind of weather. The rain drops would fall from the tips of the leaves that hung from the high trees around us. Bamboo trees and such were around our houses, the roots buried deep in the ground. The mist that surround us made it seem like every tree, person, and house were floating. A family residing in the sky or a dream. Tiny orbs floated in the air, adding to the mystical atmosphere. The elders say they are the souls of our ancestors, following us wherever we go, tiny wisps of light. They reminded me of fireflies which also were common here at night, so little white and yellow specs were carried in the wind during the nighttime.

The walls of the homes are scrawled with names of those who have fallen before us in this village. Stones and graves of our ancestors lined the paths. Incense burned at the foot of some, flowers and petals resting for others.

I guess to outsiders it might be strange, we basically have a graveyard right outside of our homes, on our walls. Pillars were used for the names as well, fallen ninja and not alike. It is the way of our clan – a tradition.

Outsiders wondered why things were so different here in this community, the mist held in by the towering fence surrounding us. Stepping inside, it was a whole different place – an otherworld to them.

Something rubbed against my high-topped sandals, I looked down to see the beautiful bundle of pale blue-ish white and huge gold eyes staring up at me in recognition.

"Annika," I said lightly, reaching down and letting her jump onto my hand. "Ani, Ani," I cooed. "What shall I ever do with you?"

Annika was my companion, even her mother belonged to my family. She was my friend when no one else was there for me. Maybe rather, the one I allow close to me at all. I call her Ani for short.

Ani purred, rubbing her head against my chest when I cradled her, her head curving over my growing breasts. I blinked down at her and then smiled, her tail curled as she meowed up at me in satisfaction.

We have many cats and other animals here, the scent seemed to make bonds, overcoming instincts. Birds were relaxed, even as cats and dogs passed by. Dogs didn't bother the cats, unless someone tried to sneak a sniff at their food. Vice versa. It was peaceful and familiar...unlike the people outside of here.

"Kasumi," called an old voice. Quickly turning, I saw Old Lady Hisa sitting on a soft cushion, a place on her front steps. Her white kimono had a blue glow due to the surroundings, her white hair as well. Her skin was as fair and wrinkled as always. She was the the person who held the most years of this group. "What are you doing, child?"

"Returning from the main house," I answered politely, bowing to her.

She sighed. "Rotten Michio once again?"

"You really shouldn't say that, Lady Hisa," I warned.

"Yukio can do nothing to me, I do not consider him the leader of the sect. He is the wrong leader for us, blinded by his own benefit and the lust for your mother."

Not this again.

"My lady," I started, my voice tired. "I cannot challenge him or Michio for the position." Quite frankly, I did not want it. Yukio abused his power, but I could do nothing when I knew so very little.

Hisa smiled at me. "The spirits of our ancestors guide us, never forget that, Lady Kasumi."

Gasping inside myself, I asked, "'Lady'?"

"You are growing, young one. You are now a kunoichi, a ninja. You have earned the title." Hisa kept smiling, though a sly look sparkled in her eyes. "I have been here much longer than that of a regular mundane ninja, I know a lady when I see one. You have been wise since your childhood years, but remember, you are still but a child."

Of course, I knew she was not just a normal old woman.

When I got home, my mother was cooking dinner. The smell made my stomach rumble quietly.

"Mom," I called, staring at her back. Her long, pale blue hair always looked as if it glittered, loose against her back, smooth down to her waist.

She turned around, her blue dress matching her hair with a white apron. Her blue eyes were wide a little. "I'm sorry, dear! I can never hear you come in, you walk like a ghost." She paused. "The name Kasumi suits you." She giggled.

Smiling, I sat down at the table. Annika leaped up on the chair beside me. My mother smiled at her and I, setting a bowl of ramen in front of me and a plate of cat food for Ani. The cat waited while my mom grabbed a wet towel and cleaned her feet, the little puffball always enjoyed it, purring deeply in delight.

"There you go," my mom approved, and with that Annika leaped up onto the table and dug in.

My mom had a hot towel ready for me, she took my hands in hers and wrapped them. The heat was delicious on my chilled fingers.

"What's wrong, Mother?" I questioned, she only did things like this when she was...nervous or if something troubled her.

She sighed and then unwrapped my hands, turning and walking to the seat opposite me. I slightly missed the warmth of the towel.

Bracing her elbows on the table, her eyes closed as she thought about her next words. Ani noticed, of course, and quietly walked on the table to brush against my mom's arms. My mother scratched behind Annika's ear, but her eyes were glazed over when she opened them, as if she didn't even notice Ani's attempt to sooth her.

"Genin," my mom murmured in a soft voice. "You're growing up."

Looking down, I awaited what she had to say.

"You're a ninja now, Kasumi. Things are going to change for you, dear." She stood up, and Ani followed her with her eyes. Ani looked back at me, I paid her no mind.

My mother's steps reached behind me, next to the windows. I knew how she'd look standing there, she would look as if she glowed, the light from the houses reflecting on her fair skin.

"My daughter...a ninja." I heard the shift of her feet on the wood floors. "You are a wise girl, my daughter. Your statistics would show you have speed, stamina, and wisdom. And like everyone of our clan, you have inherited the upper hand in terms of the spirit and spell. I have taught you what I can of medical jutsu and things you can do to tend the wounds of yourself and your comrades." Her dress ruffled. "But I'm afraid."

I felt the need to study the black polish on my well-kept fingernails.

She continued. "Ever since the day of your birth, I have always been afraid. I cannot keep you from the world's cruelties, I know that. Sometimes I hope I have taught you what I can, but then like today, I fear I have not taught you enough, that there is always more I can teach. That I have failed." She paused, I could hear her racing heartbeat in the tiny room. She was trying to keep calm, but one can only do so much to keep their emotions in line.

She walked behind me and pulled my chair out, turning it to the side – I allowed it. Crouching down on her knees in front of me, her hands reached for my hands, holding them in hers on my lap. It always surprised me how warm her hands were compared to mine, she was full of life and warmth.

Her blue eyes looked up at me, glittering as if stars existed in those orbs. "There is so much I can still do for you, but I just want your happiness. When you were a baby, you barely cried. When you were a child, you barely asked for toys or friends to play with. I used to sneak into the trees and watch you during school, you always sat away from the others. And when this happened..." She reached up and brushed the long bangs that brushed my jaw near my chin, I knew what she would see there. "It became even worse. Your emotions shut off from everyone, even I. When we had to keep you the the same class as your former classmates graduated, you never complained as a normal child would. Even now when you have become a ninja, I do not see one shred of excitement in those eyes of yours. When you smile, it never seems to be enough to touch your eyes. It's as if you sleep while awake. But as your classmates feel excitement, I do not feel any of the sort from you. Why is that?"

"One cannot get excited when they are getting thrown onto a battlefield," I explained.

Mom smiled lightly at me. "Such a smart one. But why do you do it, if you know the truth?"

Using my free hand, I touched her cheek and smiled. "Because I want to protect you."


	2. Chapter 2: Unfamiliar

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto.

I do own whatever characters are added to this fanfiction.

Note to the reader: This character is just something I've been whipping up since a few years ago, I am not sure how long the story will go on or if it'll be finished. It's just something for me to do when bored, really. But nevertheless, hope you enjoy it. Please review and maybe I'll keep going with this.

Forgive the errors, I'm sure there are some -- I'm only human.

Evanescent Reverie

Chapter Two: Unfamiliar

It was the same with every night, I sat at my window staring at the yellow and white wisps that glided throughout the community. The full moon the night before was magnificent, casting the light down on the houses. Things made of glass glittered and chimes made beautiful notes sing in the air. But tonight the moon was sleeping, and in the morning, I'd know what team I'd be placed on.

That morning, I was already awake as the sun was rising. Looking into my long mirror, I made sure everything was in place on my body.

My mother had prepared a new outfit for me, for my days beginning as a kunoichi. She complained that the black, short kimono I always wore never suited me. In truth, I knew she wanted to break me out of my tight shell.

The clothes...they were amazing and fit me perfectly. It was like I was wearing a kimono, but cut for me to move freely. Kimono slash gi.

The silk matched my hair, a lavender blue or periwinkle. My teal eye I rimmed with black liner, the kind my mother wore and lasted for long periods of time. My mother had insisted, luckily I avoided the light gloss she wanted to apply to my lips.

My pale skin was enhanced with the periwinkle color of my hair and silk. The design of the garment was great.

No sleeves so my arms could move freely, the edges of the collar where it crossed over my chest were made of a shiny material but was the same color, standard for things such as this. It still reminded me of a gi, though. The chest area made my growing feminine traits stand out a tad, and would reveal the dip of my breasts if not for the black no-sleeve turtleneck underneath, the black had been faded.

I now wore faded black arm guards that stopped a ways from my shoulders and ended a ways from my elbows, not close to my wrist. Mother supplied faded black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrist, thank goodness for not having metal plates on the top.

The bow that was around my waist and slimmed me was plain and a faded black as well, I guess mom didn't want to thrust me out into the world in a hot pink kimono, I sweat dropped at the idea, but she wanted to make me comfortable. Plus, I would have to hide sometimes as a ninja.

The skirt had slits up the sides so I could kick to the side if needed, the skirt stopped a few inches below my backside. Black faded leggings started at my waist under the clothes and down my whole leg to my ankle, covering any skin that would have shown otherwise and disappearing underneath the strong black color of the sandals that reached a few inches below my shins. I wiggled my black-nailed toes in the sandals, making sure even my fingernails weren't covered with chipped polish.

The bow in the back was actually lined inside as a pouch. I knew the needles, herbs, sprays, and bandages as well as other things that were securely inside.

"Deception," my mother explained when I gestured to the missing pouch. "You'll be able to fit more medical equipment in this rather than a normal pouch, too." Heh.

I secured the pouch holding weapons on my right leg, making sure it was tight. In my clan, we prefer to use senbon. Kunai and shuriken as well as a few scrolls were also in there, a proper amount, but I had packed as much senbon as possible. I had even stashed some in the bow, as well as...a few other things. Heh. Wouldn't want to be unprepared.

My mother had dyed the headband, making it a deep black like my sandals. Thing was where to wear it, I decided to let it loosely hang from around my neck.

While staring at my teal eye, I took a brush and ran it through my hair, making sure my bangs on the right side of my face covered what was my eye, forehead, and cheek. My hair was long and fell to the middle of my back, I had always kept it loose.

Putting the brush down, I slightly moved the hair away from my face to see it, one of my many secrets.

When I was younger, something happened. There were rumors that it had been staged by Yukio. Someone had taken my right eye. One day a blade had cut right down the side of my face, forever destroying my right eye.

Surgeries were performed, my clan is mostly made of surgeons which I found amusing given the circumstances of the clan. It had caused me to miss months of the ninja academy, and even though I studied, the hokage had thought it best to keep me a year behind. I was a thirteen year old student in a twelve year old class, the oldest on there and learning the same lessons from the previous year.

Michio graduated and was ahead of me now, Yukio took pleasure in that.

But even so, the vision in my right eye had not returned. The surgeons thought it best to sew my eye shut, to pray that it may heal. A scar ran down from above my eyebrow and down my cheek, totally through my eye. It hurt to even to tear, it made me suppress my emotions. I was right-handed, and I had lost the sight of my right, dominant eye. I was at a major disadvantage, even if my sense of smell and hearing had grown to make up for it. I could even feel the shifting of movement under my feet and the change in temperature on my skin.

It's funny, as a child I had always considered myself hideous. And then when I first saw the scar that could never disappear running down my face, I knew _now_ that I was hideous. Before the damage, I had been pretty. I could never be the same.

I let my bangs fall back into place as my mother walked in, her hand flying to her throat as she looked me over.

"Kasumi," she sighed, smiling and so happy. "You look beautiful."

She always said that, but I could never believe her.

Walking towards the academy, I had decided to bring my notebook and pencil that day. Might as well write what I see today to keep busy, I thought.

Hisa had complimented me on my clothing, wishing me luck. Ani had seen me off but had decided to go off with some animal friends of hers.

I felt a something rumbling beneath my feet, and heard the stomps of...two people. Sighing, I backed away from the road, off to the side as two girls shouting at each other rushed towards the academy. Sakura and Ino. I sighed to myself, those two were always at it. They were just getting into the age of puberty and were already purring towards the "class hunk" who was Sasuke Uchiha.

It was a normal class with different personalties and raging hormones, I doubt anyone noticed me sitting in the back corner of the room. At least, I hoped they didn't.

Following the path that the two girls had taken, I quickened my pace a little, hoping to get my usual seat.

When I got to the room, Sakura and Ino were at it still. They tried to beat the other, squeezing into the room. Staring at them, I stood behind them and waited for them to move.

"I'm first!" They both shouted, spreading their arms out and pushing against each other's cheek. Their bodies finally caught up with them as they slumped their shoulders, out of breath.

"I won again, Sakura," Ino declared.

"Give it up," Sakura retorted. "I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!"

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Closing my eye, I walked around their little contest and towards my usual seat – in the corner. No one had glanced my way.

Well, except Naruto but who was looking at Sakura with a blush on his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice me.

Sitting down, I saw Sakura knock Naruto to the ground after yelling at him to move from his seat, he had tried to talk to her. My eye twitched at the ridiculousness.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura gushed.

I looked at the Uchiha, staring at his back. He seemed to be in his usual position, his elbows braced on the desk in front of him. The boy might have been good-looking, but such things were pushed from my mind immediately.

Seeing him turn, I could only know what expression was on his face. The normal "cool" one.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked.

If I was an outgoing person, I knew I'd reply to that: Naruto is sitting there, you should be polite. But I was not and would rather stay in the shadows.

"Back off, Forehead!" Ino grabbed Sakura's arm. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it!" Ino said rather loudly.

"Dream on," Sakura said just as loudly.

Then, other girls decided to claim the chair which...did not belong to them. How utterly rude.

"Actually, I got here before either of you!"

"So did I! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"No, I am!"

I sighed, stupid hormones.

Hearing feet move and the weight of a body on wood, I looked to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke, literally in his face, crouching on the desk. Tilting my head, I got out my notebook and quickly wrote a few lines, suddenly inspired.

_'And so he gazed upon her intently, the fire of passion in his eyes. The threads of hate or love that crossed his countenance was something she could not decipher.'_

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Quickly, I looked back up at scene, tapping the end of my pencil on the desk while waiting for _maybe more_ inspiration.

Naruto still was on the desk while an angry horde of girls glared daggers at the orange-clad ninja.

Naruto's head raised, and I could see his face turned to Sakura's shouts. He went back to glaring at Sasuke, just the top of his blond hair visible from where I sat. Bored a little, I played with the eraser of my pencil as the girls started shouting for Sasuke to beat up Naruto.

Funny, maybe I should throw something at them. They were loud and giving me a real headache, I hated the noise in the ninja academy.

"Whoa!" Someone laughed from behind Naruto. "This is great!" Naruto's head moved forward, Sasuke's body jolted back in response.

"Sorry, did I bump ya?" the excited student apologized, looking back at the two boys.

Putting my pencil to the paper, I wrote again. Inspired by Sasuke's and Naruto's unfortunate-for-them lip-lock while the girls gazed in shock at the site, mumbling things I ignored.

_'Love: not easily able to be separated from hate.'_

Sakura screamed, making me cover my ears and drop my notebook and pencil. Stupid hormonal girl!

I could hear Sasuke and Naruto gagging, cussing, and coughing -- finally having separated. My ears rung from Sakura's yowl. I massaged my temples, trying to calm down and briefly thinking of throwing a senbon to make her pass out.

"They are vicious!" the excited student's voice spoke, I regained my bearings and looked up.

Naruto paused with one word, "Danger."

Yep, I could smell and feel it, too. The girls had veins on their foreheads.

Sakura seemed to lead them, Naruto look frightened. "Naruto, you are so _dead_."

"Hey, whoa! It was an accident!" Naruto held up his hands in negotiation.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, a dark expression on her face. "You're finished!"

...Great.

Naruto grew even more scared. "Hold on..."

Bending down, I swooped up my notebook and pencil from the floor and pulled myself towards the desk, sliding my chair in as the girls unleashed their fury. I had wanted to jump in but...then again, it really wasn't my place to. I found the whole thing funny and it also helped fuel my writing.

Maybe I should change the 'she' to a 'he', I wondered.

When Iruka showed up, everything had settled down...except for Naruto's steaming bruises. I was about to give him a hand with that but decided against it.

"As of today, you are all ninjas," Iruki said with a smile. I half wondered how he could do that. "To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships." Yeah, right. Stop being mendacious. "But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first-level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads save for one. Each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja."

Everyone seemed surprised while I was not. Of course, hormones took over Ino. "Well someones gotta be in Sasuke's group, I wonder who?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied. I could see the expression she wore, angry despite her calm words, her face turned towards Ino.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities," Iruka continued. "So that's how we set them up." He held up some papers, no doubt holding my name and what team I'd be placed on. He held them closer so he could read them. "I will now announce the squads."

I tuned most of the names and groups out, knowing not many could actually be able to go on missions and such. Squads would be eliminated even today, right at the starting point.

When Team Seven was announced, I found the reactions amusing. I wasn't, however, prepared when Iruka called my name.

"Kasumi," he called.

"Huh? Kasumi?" Naruto asked, looking around the room. "Who's that?"

Iruka looked up at me. "Kasumi, could you stand, please?"

Sighing in my head, I silently stood up. My back burned as the gazes of curious students locked onto my form, no doubt not realizing I existed before this moment. That must have been why mom took such care in my attire, to give an impression when Iruka would no doubt have to point me out.

Clever woman.

I met the gazes of my new teammates: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"She new?" Naruto blinked at me as I sat down. "And what the heck is her last name?" His arms slightly flailed around.

Iruka looked at him, already expecting this. "She's been here the whole time." He ignored the question of family name.

After that was through, I heard all the hisses and whispers of the students. Even Ino and Shikamaru discussing how Ino could like Sasuke, that he was "nothing special".

I kinda agreed, Sasuke was a good student, intelligent. He kept to himself, just like me. Though he didn't try to stay in the shadows like I, and if he did, he failed miserably.

When Iruka finished the listing of the squads, Naruto stood up and pointed at Uchiha. Sakura looked ticked.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like _me_ have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke!"

Iruka closed his eyes, kinda of frustrated. I knew he must have been a tad tired. "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the _worst_ scores."

Low blow, the classmates laughed. Except for me, of course. I found that unnecessary.

"To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student," Iruka finished.

"What about that girl Kasumi?" Sakura stood up and pointed towards my direction, slightly annoyed at there being an extra girl. The hormones were in, I was competition for getting attention from Sasuke.

"Kasumi and you are bright students, Sakura. The other teachers believe, however, that the two of you can balance each other in terms of skill."

Sakura still didn't look pacified, even after the explanation.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way," Sasuke spoke then, not looking at Naruto but most definitely directing it at him. "Loser."

"Hey, what'd you _say_?!"

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke replied.

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded the blond. "Sit down!"

Iruka cleared his throat. "After lunch, you'll meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

Annoyed at the loud giggles, I stood quickly up in my chair. The legs scraped the floor, making noise and catching the attention of every student and the single teacher in the room. I held my book and pencil against my side.

With light steps, I walked from my seat around the back and down the stairs towards Naruto's seat. Everyone was silent, studying me. Some people just darted out of the room, excitement being too much for them to bear.

"Looks like someone copied my bangs," Ino muttered slyly as I passed her table. I stopped when I heard that, my left eye looking in her direction. I said nothing, it was childish to fight over such things, especially if the one who copied would have been her if that were the case.

Turning my gaze back to my original path, I kept walking, I heard Shikamaru whisper to Ino, "I think she heard you."

Standing next to Naruto's desk, I looked down into his blue eyes that seemed so lively and bright. My cat-like shaped eye took in every detail of him, from the whiskered cheeks to the swirls on the arms of his jacket, committing it to memory. He looked sort of weirded out while I studied him.

I did the same to Sakura, who looked like she wanted to say something smart to me but didn't.

When I reached Sasuke, I narrowed my eye at him, clearly showing that I had a problem with him in some way. He kept his gaze steady, his expression never betraying whether he was freaked out or anything, he kept his cool slash bored expression.

I looked back at the sensei, bowed apologetically, and turned away as the other students ignored and rushed around me to leave the classroom.

Noticing that Sasuke was strolling casually towards the door, I stared, he paused to give me a once-over. He looked annoyed, like always -- at least once a day, I just stared apathetically after him until he left the room.

Iruka came up to me with a smile when he noticed I had not left, I always stayed behind.

"Kasumi," he said. "Congratulations, I'm sorry I didn't get to say it sooner."

With a light smile, I replied, "It's quite all right, Sensei. I understand your busy schedule."

He looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, I could hear the nails scraping against his scalp.

"How's your wound," I asked politely, casually concerned.

"It's healing beautifully, your mother works wonders!" He smiled, stopping the scratching.

I smiled once again at him. "Yes, she does."

"She must be very proud of you," he said. "After everything you've been through, you have started the path of becoming a great shinobi."

"Sensei," I said, looking down at the ground. He was silent, listening. "Unlike the majority of the students, I understand what the path is. It's colored with blood and sweat, the air filled with fear and sorrow, and the leaves of the trees and blades of grass lining the path are kunai and senbon." I looked up at him then. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure a congratulations is in order when one takes a path such as that."

Iruka was silent, staring down at me with an unreadable expression. His heart rate picked up a bit. " You're right, Kasumi. But it depends on something else."

"What?"

"It depends on the _heart_, Kasumi, and what the heart wants: to protect or destroy. That is a choice that every ninja must make for him or herself."

I finally left the room, thinking about Iruka's words. When I turned the corner, I heard groaning from down the hall.

"Am I gonna spend my whole life on the pot?!" A voice screamed. I flinched at the noise that made my ears ring, it was Naruto.

Following the sound, I turned down another hallway. My nose scrunched, I could smell the disgusting stench of feces. I ignored the smell as best as I could, even as the scent grew stronger with my sensitive nose.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door.

"What," Naruto shouted from the other side.

"It's Kasumi," I answered softly. "You're sick," I simply stated.

Naruto groaned loudly, it would have been the answer if what I said was a question.

"What are the symptoms," I asked after a moment.

"Ugh! My stomach hurts _really_ bad and I can't stop...!" He stopped there, no doubt knowing what to say.

"You can't stop defecating diarrhea," I filled in the blank for us both.

"What," he asked, either not hearing or not knowing what the word meant. _Poor thing._

"Listen," I said, ignoring the question. "Have you eaten anything today?"

He didn't answer, only groaning. I heard something drop in the toilet water, along with gas passing out of his system. I couldn't ignore the smell or sounds, but I tried my best. He was probably embarrassed enough as it is.

"You have to tell me, Naruto, maybe I can get you something to make you well."

"Um," he started, pausing to think probably. "I had ramen and milk this morning." He groaned loudly, probably feeling sicker at the thought of food.

"Do you get sick when you usually eat ramen? Maybe there was something in it that didn't work well?" I blinked.

"I always eat ramen! It couldn't have made me sick! I was eating one of my favorites!"

"All right, all right," I soothed. "Maybe it wasn't the ramen then."

He shouted out, it sounded painful as something else dropped in the toilet water.

"Did the milk taste strange?"

"Well...kinda."

I sweat dropped, sighing. It was the milk, it had probably expired. "Naruto, I'm going to run home for a minute and I'll be back with something. Don't move from the bowl."

"Just hurry up!"

Rushing from the room by jumping out the window, I sprinted home, jumping onto the roofs of houses and the pillars of various buildings.

Keeping my breath steady, I ran passed the kitchen, dropping my book and pencil on the table, darting into another room. Mom wasn't home, most likely at the hospital or making a home visit.

I opened the wood cabinets, getting a few crushed herbs into a bowl. Hasilty, I crushed them and put together a few others things so it wouldn't taste so bad, mixing it with water.

Letting it sit for a minute, I rushed and small bottle so he could drink it. Then, I picked up a few tablets. Pouring the concoction into the tiny plastic thing, I shut it tightly and wrapped it in something so it would not spill while I ran back.

I knocked on the door once I arrived, no doubt that Naruto hadn't move from the same spot.

"What took you so long," he groaned at me.

"I only took about five minutes," I explained. "I'm sorry, though." I looked at the door. "I'm going to have to come in, Naruto."

"What? No! It reeks in here and I'm on the toilet!" Naruto quickly shouted at me.

"Naruto, keep your voice down!" I raised my voice. "My hearing is sensitive!"

"Oh...sorry."

"It's all right, just stay calm." I rubbed my temples. "You're going to have to open the door and I'll hand it to you. You have to drink the whole thing and take the tablets."

"Sure," he said, slightly whimpering.

The door slid open a crack, I put my arm holding the bag inside and waited until he grabbed it. When he did, I pulled my arm back and the door slid shut.

I heard the rustling of the plastic and the lid of the bottle opening. "This looks weird," Naruto complained.

"Just drink it all." I tapped my nails on the wall beside the door, waiting.

Hearing the sound of Naruto gulping down the stuff, I heard the liquid and tablets slide down his throat.

"Good," I said, nodding to myself. "It'll take a few minutes to work maybe."

We were both silent, and then Naruto said, "Hey! The stuff really works! It didn't taste so bad either..."

Smiling, I explained. "I made the drink, the tablets helped calm the pain and nausea you must have started to feel. But when you get home, make sure you get some sleep and drink water so whatever bad food you ate will go out of your system."

I heard the toilet flush and the stench faded a little, the water from the sink was splashing. "I will! Thanks...er...what's your name again?"

"Kasumi."

"'Kay! Thanks, Kasumi!"

The door slid open and Naruto walked out when I backed away, I kept him from closing the door all the way so the smell could fade because of the air coming from the windows. The wind would carry the stench outside.

"Where'd you get the medicine," Naruto asked. "I mean, the ingredients."

"At my house, of course." We started to walk out of the academy building.

"Why are you helping me, anyway?" He blinked at me, stopping his legs from moving once we made it outside. "Why are you being so nice?"

I stared at him blankly. "We're going to be teammates, Uzumaki. Teamwork is necessary in this line of work." I turned away from him, staring at the swing across from us. "Plus, you were sick."

A few moments of silence passed between us as we stood there.

Naruto broke the glass of silence. "You're kinda weird."

I looked at him and smiled. "I know."

"You never spoke before in class, I thought you were mute."

How I wished I was sometimes. "I have to stop at home."

"Where do you live," he questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"The Chiyomu Community Houses," I replied.

When Naruto didn't say anything, I looked back and saw lines of fear crossing over his brow. "You...live..._there_?"

I nodded.

"That place gives me the creeps..."

Giggling again, I nodded once more. "You're not the only one." I bowed respectfully to him and turned around, facing the path leading to the roads. Looking back with my good eye, I smiled lightly. "Remember we're meeting our sensei later today. See you around, Mr. Uzumaki." And with that, I started to walk home.

"See ya later, Ghost Girl!"


	3. Chapter 3: Loathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto.**

**I do own whatever characters are added to this fanfiction.**

**Note to the reader: This character is just something I've been whipping up since a few years ago, I am not sure how long the story will go on or if it'll be finished. It's just something for me to do when bored, really. But nevertheless, hope you enjoy it. Please review and maybe I'll keep going with this.**

**Forgive the errors, I'm sure there are some -- I'm only human.**

Evanescent Reverie

Chapter Three: Loathe

"_Do you remember, Little Kasumi? Do you remember the story I told you once before?"_

"_Yes, Lady Hisa. It's my favorite story!"_

"_Would you like me to tell it again to you, young one?"_

"_Please?"_

"_May I ask though, little one, why this story is your favorite?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Do not pause, dear. Please tell me the honest truth."_

"_Because…it's painful."_

"_And why does that appeal to you, Little Kasumi?"_

"_Because…"_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I went home after the separation, just longing to be in my room by myself. When I went there however, someone most unwelcome was there as well.

I can still remember that day, how angry I was, how much I wanted to hurt…to kill someone. It was the first time of my life.

When I walked into the community, I was passing Lady Hisa's home. The cushion and herself were not there, I could hear the light breathing from the outside of her house passed the lavender curtain that was flowing with the wind that came inside her room. Names outlined her house, I could only think of how many family members must have died -- but they were honored nonetheless.

"Leave this house right now!"

I spun to the sound, facing down the street where my house was.

Mother…

Before I could think, my feet were slapping against the concrete and my whole body moving towards the voice of my guardian. My hand reached into my pouch, my fingers tightening around the smooth, thin, and cold needles.

A scent drifted through the air around me…it smelled of burnt food, my brain made a small picture of the rice balls my mother would make for me every day. Clenching my teeth, I lithely jumped onto the roof and closed my eyes -- listening.

Things were being pushed over wooden floors, dishes were being dropped onto the ground to shatter, my mother's voice was furious while the other's…pleading with a hiss of violence.

Yukio…

A scream of rage was trapped in my chest when I found them. My mother was in a stance of defense, her face was wrong for her gentle features. Yukio was standing there, his face red and enraged.

I was standing on the sidelines of them, moving closer as they both finally noticed my presence.

My mother told me she was frightened of my expression that day, how in pain and how hateful I looked -- she explained that it frightened her more than Yukio ever could.

"Leave," I said. Inside, my emotions felt as if they had disappeared in the mist that had entered the house from the left open door; though now I know that not to have been on my face.

The human brain is slow when trying to comprehend something in a horrible situation, is it not? It tries to rationalize everything and it feels as if you're lost in time, but you're moving to the next action in reality. You feel like a marionette, thinking some power left in your body is trying to do something -- anything to lessen the pain or dissolve the predicament you're in.

That's how it was for me, my brain slowly calculating what to do.

"That's no way to speak to your leader," Yukio smiled wistfully with his words, "Kasumi."

"Leave," I said with more volume. "Now."

My eye took in the thin strands of hair…beautiful blue hair that were wrapped around his fingers, the knotted sections of my mother's hair that stuck to her sweaty skin.

"Kasumi," my mother whispered, her eyes glazed but filling with tears.

"Do as the child says," said another party, her approach soft and slow.

The scent of Lady Hisa brushed over me, the smell of flowers and cinnamon today.

"Old woman," Yuki turned fully around to face us. "You know that women are not supposed to fight against the ones who protect you."

"We fight against the ones who long to hurt or take advantage of us, or have you forgotten Young Yukio that it was us women who gave birth to this clan long ago."

In truth, I felt slightly stronger with Lady Hisa with me; her presence was increasing the rate of which my brain started calculating. I needed to get between Yuki and my mother, as unnoticeable as possible.

"Your presence here in this home is no longer wanted, Yukio," Lady Hisa said stiffly.

"So leave," I finished, fixing myself between my mother and the unwanted.

Yukio's eyes hardened as he made a seal, disappearing in a puff of smoke…disturbing the magnificent mist.

No longer his scent was strong in the room, so I turned to my mother.

I was unprepared when she was behind me already, her slender form falling onto me in exhaustion.

She was shaking and crying, emotionally weak. Her arms trapped mine to my sides, as we fell to our knees in front of one another.

My eye pricked, I wanted to cry. In my blind eye, a sharp pain stabbed into my head. The senbon fell out of my hand, the tinkling sound of their impact on the wood was too loud, for a moment blocking the sound of my mother's racing heart and horrible sobs.

"I'm…so sorry, Kasumi," my mother choked out. "He tried to…it wasn't," she broke off.

"Shh," I whispered. "I know."

Lady Hisa walked closer after shutting the door and draped her knitted, purple shawl over my mother's shoulders.

She made a seal with her old fingers, the mist that floated around us dissolving; the room was cold and my mother continued to shiver.

My emotions slammed into my stomach like a punch, making my breath come out all at once.

I wanted to cry; I wanted to scream -- I wanted to take care of my mother.

I wanted to roar out in pure rage; I wanted to use my attack jutsus on someone -- I wanted to hurt Yukio.

I wanted to kill him and make him trouble us no longer, forever banishing him from our abode.

Some time passed until my mother quieted, I had to go to meet my sensei. I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to abandon her when she needed me.

Lady Hisa always knew such things, I would have stayed if my mother was not made aware.

"You have to go, Kasumi." My mother smiled forcefully, I could only imagine what he had said about…him.

My father.

"I don't want you to ruin your big day because of this," my mom insisted.

"But what about you?"

Lady Hisa assured me she wouldn't leave her alone, that Yuki would one day pay for his transgressions.

I don't remember what they both said to me, to assure me my mother would be safe until I came back home.

My feet somehow found the pavement of the streets with my thinking or controlling of it. When humans want to perform an action, the mind sends a message to the nerves of the body -- to move the limb you want. My control center, however, was not functioning in that way. Instinct was guiding me -- that's all, and continued until I was walking up to the classroom of the ninja school.

Being ten minutes early, I wasn't surprised to see Sasuke sitting at the desk seeming to be in thought or just in a daze. When I walked in, I knew his eyes must have been looking on my form. I walked all the way to the back of the room, not appearing to acknowledge his presence.

When I sat down, I then looked at Sasuke who was looking up at me. I could only guess what my expression was that moment, for his eyes seemed to study every feature, every flaw.

Silence surrounded us, comforting and awkward at the same time. I felt another sting in both of my eyes, and I started when I felt liquid collect in the corner of my eye where my lashes fanned out then gliding down my cheek.

I couldn't move, loathing myself for showing weakness in front of the Uchiha or any human for that matter and shocked that it has occurred. Weakness for being unable to stay with my mother, to protect her from any cruelty I possibly could -- but it was a forlorn., but a hope. My mother was forsaken by me at a time of need many times, I despised it all and myself for it.

Sasuke turned back around, no doubt seeing my display of tear-work. And for that, I hated him. I would be his teammate and protect him if I could, but I hated him.

Then one would ask themselves, how could you protect something or someone you hated?

Another voice seemed to also ask another pressing question, how can you protect yourself when you loathe yourself?

The answer was simple: instinct.

But for today, for this moment, I hated Sasuke Uchiha for a stupid reason -- but I knew in truth that I was only using the psychological defense mechanism of projection, hating someone else while really hating myself.

And even for that, I was more pathetic.

I sat there in silence, feeling the tear slide down my skin and off my chin. The warm air in the room dried the trace of it, but inside of me, it was always there; just waiting to be revealed.

I was suffering, but it made me feel alive. I appealed to me, made me feel real. It was bittersweet and beautiful, painful and never ending. It was really all I knew…

_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"_And why does that appeal to you, Little Kasumi?"_

"_Because…it's beautiful but painful. Just like life."_


End file.
